1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device for wheels for steering the wheel around a king pin axis and especially relates to a proposal for an improvement that will facilitate a large turn of the wheel at a large angle like, for example, 90 degrees.
2. Background Information
A conventional example of a generally known steering mechanism that facilitates making a large turn of the wheel in this way includes that which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-062388. The steering device disclosed in this Japanese Patent Publication comprises a dedicated in-wheel drive unit that is built-in and has an electric motor as the power source, and this device is a steering device for in-wheel motor drive wheels that are each driven by this dedicated in-wheel motor drive unit; a tie rod is coupled to a knuckle arm of these wheels, and the steering force from the steering wheel is converted to the steering force around the king pin axis of the wheel via the tie rod and knuckle arm in order to steer the in-wheel motor drive wheels.